Seiru/Relationships
Seiru's relationships with numerous characters in the series. Main Characters William William is Seiru's husband as both agreed to only have a monogamous, intimate relationship and got married. In result, they have Eiras and raised her together despite their busy schedules. Seiru and William are one of the hybrids created directly from the Grand Entities and, therefore, should participate in their activities such as collecting souls, changing the fate of others, etc. Seiru met William at a young age during a meeting of the Entities. William, having issues with his "father" (Time), dragged Seiru out of the meeting and met other young entities outside waiting for their "parents". With only of the two of pure hybrids around, the fragmented entities start to be hostile at them. Death was able to see what's happening and excused himself from the meeting to save Seiru from the grubby hands of lower class entities. Death's presence is enough to shut the younglings up and pull the two hybrids to get them to safety. While going back to the meeting place, he warned them that the fragmented entities are hostile towards hybrids like them so they need to be careful. Time saw William, glaring at his "son" because of leaving a meeting just like that. Good thing, Life, Fate and the other Grand Entities to point out his behavior towards William and leaves the meeting stubbornly. After the meeting, Seiru says goodbye to William as she leaves with her "parents" and not knowing that William had developed a crush on her. The two didn't meet for a couple of years until they meet once again in a lower realm. Seiru has realized she has feelings for William after all these years and meet him while fighting off a collective of mindless rogue angels. William helped her clear an area in the lower realm and confesses that he loves her despite having numerous sexual encounters with a rogue, fragmented entity and one night stands with humans. William later revealed he was assaulted multiple times by the rogue entity who is a fragment of Lust and was stuck in a manipulative and unhealthy relationship with her. He has no other choice but to kill her and didn't feel any remorse while doing so. Seiru has always been protective and supportive of William, she doesn't let anyone shut him down with nonsense and encourage him to stand up for himself since he is one of the children of Time and Fate after all. The two have a very intimate relationship before and after marriage as both spend a long period of time apart from each other. A few months have passed, Seiru had conceived Eiras and William was excited and worried as he foresaw the future of their child having a bad reputation for both of them. So Eiras was born in secret but they are still unable to hide their child from the Grand Entities as they are all seeing like their Creator. - Eiras Eiras is Seiru and William's eldest child and is born in secret. She became the overprotective mom of her daughter as her husband William told that Eiras will be prone to their enemies. Eiras eventually grew as an outcast much like her parents but showed talented, creative skills which are almost unmatched by any other known entities. Seiru, along with William, was surprised when their child, at the age of nine, addressed the discrimination happening on some realms which are very humanly. The Grand Entities took some of the suggestions to fix the rules of the realms such as the purgatory resulting the Mount Purgatory. Seiru teases Eiras whenever she has a crush, such as on a human girl named Sarah Lycra. She is willing to do anything for her daughter as she loves her dearly though, sometimes, her daughter needs to face some consequences to teach her a lesson. When Eiras showed her rebellious side against humanity, Seiru became worried as her daughter might use her powers to cause immense pain towards humans. It turns out, Sage had manipulated her daughter to destroy human race to begin anew. Seiru was very distraught and furious when Sage let her daughter fall off the Pit. She and William took years to find her fragments in different Earths and successfully found her in an Earth where her daughter could start all over again. Lathan tba... Light tba.. Trivia tba... Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Tales of the Imperceptible Category:Tales of the Imperceptible Characters